Songs of pain
by GACLuvr666
Summary: A collection of songs by Marceline about her pain and sadness that she feels inside but can only express through her music
1. Chapter 1

"How could I let myself fall for you"

"You put me under some kind of spell with your sweet lies and I fell for each and every one"

"You told me that you loved me and each and every time I fell deeper and deeper in"

"I really should have known better I feel like such a fool, oh yeah such a stupid fool"

"You were such a waste of time, yeah a pitiful piece of trash! how come I fell so low and let you take me in! You were the worst to me you sold my teddy bear so how come I still liked you?"

"It's funny how the heart works we all have something we need like children need their toys and for me has to be red!"

"A spoilt princess sure aint me but I still wanted something sure but what I got was abuse how come you were so cruel?"

"You were such a waste of time, yeah a pitiful piece of trash! how come I fell so low and let me take you in! You were the worst to me you sold my teddy bear so how come I still liked you?"

"A vamp girl like me needs company from time to time; there were so many better men so how come I chose you?"

"I could have found demon or maybe some zombie guy or maybe even a hero who adventured just like I"

"But no I chose the wrong card and ended up you someone who was abusive; a cold heartless jerk like you"

"You were such a waste of time yeah, a pitiful piece of trash! how come I fell so low and let you take me in! You were the worst to me you sold my teddy bear so how come I still liked you?" x2


	2. FinnMarcie:Light at the end of a tunnel

**_Verse 1_**

I am always alone just sitting in this dark and lonely cave

It's so cold and dark just like my empty soul

People call me heartless they call me a demon

But you know something funny the person who makes me better

Is a small little squirt like you

**_Chorus_**

You're the light at the end of a tunnel

The beam that leads my way

You pull me out of the darkest realms and into the warmth again

You're the light at the end of a tunnel

Oh Finn I'm talking about you

Your my light at the end of my tunnel

**_Verse 2_**

I've been alone my entire life not a single friend in the world

But then I came and met you Finn; How could this of happened to me?

I'm evil and dark with a twisted demon heart yet I never want us to part!

Yeah now sing it with me!

**_Chorus x2_**

You're the light at the end of a tunnel

The beam that leads my way

You pull me out of the darkest realms and into the warmth again

You're the light at the end of a tunnel

Oh Finn I'm talking about you

You're the light at the end of my tunnel


	3. C3: I remember-Ice king and Marceline

_You weren't the greatest but you were MINE_

_And now you're gone and there is nothing I can do_

_Maybe it was my fault for all my bratty ways_

_But now it's too late but I just thought I should say..._

**_Chorus_**

_I remember how it used to be_

_We would laugh and play then go adventuring_

_I remember how it used to be_

_You would hold me close and comfort me but now you're gone_

_But hey at least I can say..._

_I Remember_

**_Verse 2_**

_The places we saw the things we met_

_Those memories I will never ever forget_

_You were my precious friend a father I never had_

_But now it's too late to get it all back_

**_Chorus_**

_I remember how it used to be_

_We would laugh and play then go adventuring_

_I remember how it used to be_

_You would hold me close and comfort me but now you're gone_

_But hey at least I can say_

_I Remember_

**_Verse 3_**

_We promised to stay together that you would never forget_

_But I guess it came to nothing _

_I will always miss you but you will never know_

_The love we shared the things we did_

_But this is how the story has to go_

**_Chorus (x2)_**

_I remember how it used to be_

_We would laugh and play then go adventuring_

_I remember how it used to be_

_You would hold me close and comfort me but now you're gone_

_But hey at least I can say..._

_I Remember_

**_(In Dedication to Ice king and Marceline/Marcie)_**


End file.
